


Dear God

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Religion theme, unrequited love</p><p>If you're sensitive to religion, I suggest for you not to read this, okay?<br/>I was inspired in this fanfic teratophelia made.<br/>I'm not that much of a religion inclined person. I really try to avoid writing regarding themes like this. But this one just slipped. I don't want to start any discussions about religion because I've hearing it everyday and it's driving me crazy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. From Donatello

**Author's Note:**

> Religion theme, unrequited love
> 
> If you're sensitive to religion, I suggest for you not to read this, okay?  
> I was inspired in this fanfic teratophelia made.  
> I'm not that much of a religion inclined person. I really try to avoid writing regarding themes like this. But this one just slipped. I don't want to start any discussions about religion because I've hearing it everyday and it's driving me crazy.

Dear God,

During years of my life, I have heard someone like you. Well, being a mutant turtle living underground, we had no idea in these concepts of an entity that governs everything. I read you rule heaven and had beings called angels that sees the world and specific kinds called guardian angels, which protects a human.

I’m a scientist and a little skeptical about it before but… Now, I’m not able to make it. If you don’t mind, please hear my request out.

If I did land on heaven, please make me a guardian angel.

There is someone I needed to protect. I promised her I will not rest until she’s safe. We both knew she loved somebody else and it’s alright, I already accepted that since I’m dying after all. Her name is April O’Neil. If you don’t mind I want to be Casey’s protector, too. He is brash and tend to get in trouble a lot but I want to protect him as well, since if he got hurt, she will be sad and I don’t want to see her sad or cry.  
I know you understand my situation and yes, my mortal body is giving up because of that laser that hit me when I was covering her.

I hope I hear your reply soon. Thanks for hearing me out. I feel so much better. I hope to see you soon and to see myself with wings and beside April.

 

Sincerely,

Donatello


	2. From April

Dear God,

I had a best friend who might’ve been beside you right now. He is a good person, he saved my life, so I had a feeling he went up there.

Can you please watch him for me? I don’t want him to look after me even he’s… Gone now. I want him to enjoy the good life he deserved for once and not think of anybody else.

Can you please tell him I’m sorry? I didn’t really mean to hurt him many times. I know he loves me “more than friends way” and I feel very guilty now. He shouldn’t have given his life for me because I don’t deserve it!

There is someone else who loved him dearly. I think he already sent his message to you. But he knew he had a big chance he will not go there, so if you given me a chance, if I did went to heaven too, I want to watch Donnie for him and tell him he loves him so much.

Can you tell him thanks and not to worry about everything? We can handle it here.

Thank you for giving me a chance to hear this prayer.

Love,

April


	3. From Raphael

Dear God,

I know you probably knew this as I learned you learned everything here. This won’t take long but I had to tell it out.

Can you watch Donatello for me? I’m still angry at him for leaving me… Or us like that. I’m still angry at April for letting his feelings continue. But who am I to blame, I’m the same as him. Oh, yeah, please don’t tell him I love him. He will not believe me. If you received something from him to protect April or something, don’t listen to him. I’ll protect April to his stead. Heck, I protect everyone we loved. I wasn’t able to save him, so this is my atonement.

So, tell him to stay put there and enjoy the afterlife… Since I heard being in heaven is like surrounded by pizzas, as said by Mikester. Between you and me, I know going up there is a fat chance and I understand that. But I’m not losing hope either. So, just watch him for me until, like I said, if given a chance, I go there to watch him.

And thanks for listening from a mutant turtle.

 

Raphael


End file.
